


Struggle of a Curse

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Eda is scared how she could hurt, possibly kill, King and especially Luz.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975408
Comments: 33
Kudos: 97





	Struggle of a Curse

Eda cracked the door slightly open, peering inside Luz's room.

The young girl slept peacefully with King in her arms. One of his own arms was slapped over her face. She was young, confident albeit sometimes misplaced, and quite eccentric. In a few ways, Luz reminded Eda of herself when she was younger. She quietly sighed as she looked away. Her eyes shot to her open palms, seeing the few wrinkles that had formed onto her ivory skin over the years.

The ones she noticed weren't from everything she's done, but rather from the curse. She looked at Luz again, moving her hands not even slightly. Light made part of the young child's face visible compared to almost everything else that was shrouded in darkness. Eda standing in front of the door didn't help either. The thinner parts of her eyebrows slanted downwards while the end of her mouth curled towards the floor.

Parts of her yelled for her to get Luz and King, away from her so she wouldn't hurt them, possibly kill them even. On the other hand, the rest of her couldn't dare send them away, not when they could get hurt with Luz only knowing a couple spells. Getting by without magic could only get a person along so far, no way was she going to risk it. While she was arguably more dangerous, it was better if they stayed so Luz would learn things she could from her, considering schools wouldn't teach her what she'll need as a witch.

Regardless of her neverending inner war, Eda didn't want them to get hurt. She didn't want to be the one to hurt them even if she had no control whatsoever when she was like that. She didn't want to be the one to kill them, whether it's one of them or both.

Eda didn't want to hurt _Luz_ most of all.

Before she came along, Eda hadn't been close to anyone in a long time aside from King. Even then, she felt closer to her than she did with him. Not that she'd admit that to them, of course. She just had to find a cure for her curse and she wouldn't have to worry for their well-being as much as she did. Whether she'll find it soon or not, she didn't have a clue, but she knew she had to find one soon.

For now, though, she was only able to do what she could. Eda sighed once more before opening the door wider and waltzing in, all without a sound. She bent down onto one knee. She gave King a pat on the head, then she leaned down and planted a kiss on Luz's forehead. Eda then got up and left the room. The woman closed the door quietly as she looked at the two, making sure she didn't wake either one of them up.

Eda then went back to her room. Her body dropped straight into the middle of her nest. All of her body managed to avoid all of the empty elixir bottles that were lying around. She turned to her side, causing her hair to fall onto her face. Eda brushed it aside as she closed her eyes. She might as well sleep until the next day.

Her ears perked up at the sounds of a door creaking and some footsteps that were trying to be quiet. Unfortunately for them, they weren't walking as quietly like they thought they were. The footsteps grew louder as they got closer to her nest. Eda had sworn if it was King entering her room, she had no energy for his-

Eda's eyes bursted open, seeing Luz under her arm despite the darkness of the night that covered them both. The witch heard the young child mumble something, but she couldn't figure out most of the words she said. With what she did pinned down, a sad smile crawled onto her face. They did make her feel a little better, though they didn't put her mind at ease entirely. She pulled Luz closer to her chest and rested her head on her hair.

"Goodnight, pumpkin." Eda whispered.


End file.
